fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent Sutton
Trent Sutton is a character in the ''Friday the 13th'' remake, in which he is portrayed by Travis Van Winkle. He invites his girlfriend Jenna and five other friends: Chewie, Nolan, Bree, Lawrence, and Chelsea to stay at his parents' cabin near Camp Crystal Lake, where he and his entire group would later be completely slaughtered by Jason Voorhees. Biography Trent is a snobbish rich kid who loves to show off his wealth. He's also bad tempered and sarcastic. In 2009, he invites his girlfriend and a couple of friends to stay at his parents cabin. On there way there, they stop by a gas station to get gas and other things. While waiting in line, Clay Miller was in front of him asking the owner if he has seen his sister. Trent begins to grow impatience and begins to argue with Clay. His girlfriend, Jenna tells him to stop. When they got to the cabin, he allows his friends to do whatever they want. Meanwhile, Clay stops by Trent's cabin and asks Jenna if she's seen his sister. Jenna tells him to come in and he does. When Trent notices Clay inside his cabin, he tells him to leave which lead them to another argument. Jenna offers to help Clay find his sister. Later that day, Trent plays beer pong with Bree, Chewie, and Lawrence, with Trent and Bree losing. This team up might be the reason why Bree and Trent sleep together. Later that night, Trent Is upset that Jenna hasntt returned and suspects her of cheating, so he sends Chewie to the shed to get tools to fix a chair he broke. Bree, meanwhile and slightly drunk, walks up to Trent and successfully seduces him to come finish the wine bottle by themselves. Once hissidee his room, Bree and Trent start passionately kissing while she is simultaneously removing his shirt. Trent is then pushed on the bed and Bree removes her top and then climbs onto him. trent compliments Bree on her breast size when she removes and throws her bra at him as he fondles her breasts. bree starts removing his belt and pants, with Trent urging her that they can go. After all their clothes all removed, Trent and Bree engage in wild, passionate sex, with Bree riding him hard. Trent continues to admire and play with Bree's breats and describes her nipple placement to her. Trent warns Bree about their sex escapade showing up on the internet somewhere as she is recording their fun, but she laughs it off and continues to ride him hard causing both to moan Loudly. Unknown to the cheating couple, Jenna has returned to cabin. Hearing their moans and knocking on the door, Trent and Bree are caught off guard by her sudden return. Not wanting the sex to end yet, Trent urges Bree to keep going and yells at jenna until Bree leans over and starts kissing him to distract him from Jenna. Unknown to the lovers, Jason is watching their show through a window and is prepared to kill them when he sees the light on in the shed and proceeds to murder Chewie. As Trent and Bree continue to have sex, Whitney escpess from her imprisionment andTrent indicates he is about to come after Bree indicates she is close to orgasm. As Whitney gets closer to the window Trent cantt hold back his orgasm anymore and proceeds to come inside Bree, with Bree taking it in and reaching her orgasm seconds later. Whitney reaches their window but Trent and Bree cantt hear her pounding due to their orgasmic moans. Trent and Bree cuddled together and agreed that the sex was "stupendous". they came of the room, he's angry to see Clay inside his house and at Jenna for helping Clay behind his back. Clay tries to warn Trent about Jason Voorhees, but he doesn't believe him until he hears Lawrence getting killed by Jason. Trent then freaks out, runs upstairs and gets out a gun, a SIG-Sauer P226, from his closet. While he was upstairs, he accidently shoots Bree's dead body. Clay and Jenna run out of the cabin while Trent was trying to call the cops. Trent tells Jenna to run with him, but she refuses and decides to help Clay find Whitney. While he was running he gets to on an open road and he almost gets run over by a truck. The man in the truck offers to give him a lift. At first, Trent is suspicious; but when he sees the man's face, he changes his mind. However Jason appears behind him and stabs him through the back. The driver sees this and so he tries to start his truck. Jason then impales Trent on a rail spike on the back of the truck. The man drives off in terror with Trent's dangling body behind him. Appearances Films * Transformers (2007) * Friday the 13th (2009) References Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009)